Megan Morse (Miss Martian)
Miss Martian (real name M'gann M'orzz, alias Megan Morse) is a Martian and a member of the Team. She is the niece and former protégé of the Martian Manhunter. History: Miss Martian was born on Mars to a family of White Martians. Miss Martian learned at a early age what prejudice was like, for she was constantly bullied and beaten at school for being a White Martian. She was but a girl when the Great Martian War started, the war that nearly wiped out the entire martian race. Abandoned and alone on Mars, Miss Martian lived most of her childhood in the ruins of her old home...until she was discovered by Martian Manhunter, her uncle...but a Green Martian. She thought he was going to kill her, but instead he took her into his arms and took her to earth, where she learned to be human...and learned that she and her uncle were the last of their kind. She is now a member of the Team, living at Kent Farm. Personality: When she first came to Earth, Miss Martian was a bubbly, exceptionally sweet, polite, and caring, although occasionally shy, "young" Martian girl, who longed to fit in on Earth and be a member of the Team. However, being from Mars and having never really interacted with humans before, she was frequently unfamiliar with Earth customs. She felt especially uncomfortable with her telepathy, as on Mars, it is the prime form of communication. She was also quite inexperienced, and eager to please. Relationships: As soon as she joined the Team, she became smitten with Connor. For a few weeks she admired him from afar as he started dating Maddie, but when they broke up due to Maddie's turn to Green Ivy, she rushed to Connor's aid and, while helping him, she melded their minds...she instantly knew everything about him, and his dark past...and she fell in love. They started to date after Maddie was saved and are still currently in a relationship. Physical Description: Miss Martian's true appearance is that of a grotesque monster with white skin, long limbs and a hunchback. However, as a shape-shifter, she can model her appearance to her desire, which is usually that of a green-skinned female humanoid with amber eyes and shoulder-length red hair. Powers and Abilities: * Martian physiology: ** Shape-shifting: She can change her form, completely altering her physical appearance, including her organic clothing, allowing her to mimic other people. At first, she found male forms more difficult, but eventually mastered them. Her power is not restricted to humanoid forms. *** Malleability: She can extend her limbs into large whips to grab things at great distance. *** Healing: Her shape-shifting allows her to heal faster than a human would. ** Camouflage: She can change the appearance of her form (and her clothes) to match her surroundings,but she is not completely invisible. ** Super strength: Like all Martians, Miss Martian has strength above that of a typical human. ** Durability: Like all Martians M'gann's body is denser than a humans but not nearly as durable as a Kryptonian. ** Density shifting: An advanced technique, density shifting enables Martians to move through solid objects. Though she did not originally have the ability, *** Telepathy: Telepathy comes naturally to Martians, and she initially struggled with other people's personal boundaries on Earth. She often uses a telepathic link with her teammates, which makes communications easier and untraceable. **** Multilingualism: Megan can speak Martian and English. She can also translate languages psychically. *** Telekinesis: Megan has used telekinesis to manipulate many objects with her mind. However, she can lose control when moving too many objects at once or not paying enough attention. **** Flight: By telekinetically moving herself, she can simulate flight. Category:Aliens Category:The Team Category:Females